


Terror

by Taniushka12



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Death, Drowning, First Time Experiencing Fear And Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: On an utopia there was no death nor fear, but all it took was one accident and a handful of new words for it all to start falling apart.
Kudos: 8





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818470) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12). 



> I wrote this originally on 2016, but honestly? I still like this story too much so I translated it n_n

It all started with an elsen.

Zone 2 was a happy place. Its guardian wanting nothing less than the best for his people built the grand library, full of knowledge and history; and the residential zone, so they could all live on a safe place. They were all surrounded by the beautiful liquid plastic which they admired like the so called sea from the times from before, without restrictions between the metal plates beneath their feet and the liquid extension.

They didn't live with worry. At first they, vague sketches of the already extinct human figure, lived in peace through the undetermined passage of time, but it took one single elsen for all to start falling apart.

Nobody knew how it happened, and the ones who were there forgot it with time, but one day someone fell by accident on the plastic. It was a new experience, since from the day he was created he never had the chance nor the idea to go in there. It was wet, it was vast, it was invasive and suffocating. He tried to go back to the platform but accidentally threw himself far away from it instead, and the only thing he could even do was yell while he tried to not let it in inside his mouth.

—H-Help! Help!

The rest of the elsens, confused by the commotion, got closer. From the main metal platform an ever growing group watched how their brother drowned in plastic without understanding what was happening. Why was he yelling? It was just plastic. There was nothing to fear.

They stood by watching as he slowly went quiet and his body got lost beneath the tide. It didn't took long for them to dissipate, waiting for him to get back. Elsens traveled between areas daily, traveled through zones, even. They all went back eventually, didn't they?

While nobody paid it much mind at first, word came and went about the event, all confused by it and by the fact he never really went back at all. Why didn't he came back? Nobody talked much about it, but there was a silent and mutual agreement to not get too close to the plastic. Every time they looked at it a spark of something they couldn't describe twisted inside of them.

Such elsen, strictly speaking, was never heard of again. But one day it was another of his kind that got closer to the metal border that a white figure raised beneath him.

—H-hello? —He asked it, as he never had seen anything like it on his entire life. It was floating. Floating between the platform and the plastic. He got closer to it careful not to fall and extended his hand—. What are you do-?

He didn't expect the entity to attack him, spilling red liquid over the pink metal. He let out a yell and tried to run to the residential area, not knowing what was going on but feeling very, very agitated. He could see a group of his own kind in the distance and started to shout at them, when the being attacked him again, and again, and again, until everything that remained of the second elsen was a unmoving lump on the floor.

That indescribable feeling took over everyone surveying the scene, paralyzing them while they saw how the spectral figure got closer to them leaving them with no chance to run away. They wanted to run away. They had to run away. Why was it doing that? Why didn't the other one say anything? What was going on? What was going on!?

The figure got closer, but before it could do the same thing that it did to their brother another figure, corporeal this time, appeared out of nowhere and with a single movement whisked it away.

—Well, that spectre sure was terrifying. —The being spoke between quiet laughs, without looking at them—, and look at the mess it made, all drenched in blood.

When the others finally managed to move they stumbled around the newcomer. A masked newcomer, they noticed after he turned around. Silence took over the crowd while the upside-down smiling white mask looked over them quietly.

—Wh-wh-what was...? —Started asking one of them, shaking—. What was that?

—A ghost, of course! Someone probably died some time ago, and wretched souls that born from The Nothingness can't do more than go back to it. —He laughed some more. The elsens didn't hear any amusement on his voice—. What a tragedy.

—And what can we do?

—Nothing. —The masked stranger looked upon the sky—. All there is is to wait for something to save us... Just... —He stayed silent for a few seconds, before finishing, with a sigh—... try not to die. —As he started walking away, he added—. Enjoy while you still can.

The elsens saw how he slowly left, leaving them alone with a situation that they definitely didn't understand. Everything of what he had said was new to them, and they didn't know how to feel. They recalled many words that the stranger used then: Blood, ghosts, terror, death.

Nothingness.

New concepts left their illusion of life shattered like glass, and like poison word ran quickly in all over the zone. They could finally put a name to that situation that teared them apart inside and left them frozen in place.

They were elsens, and they were completely terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had an entire fic laid out but oh well, at least I wrote this part :') that being said, for those who care the fic was supposed to explain how the world and the guardians came to be what they were, from an utopic and warm world to the chaotic cold one we see in the game!
> 
> After the death of the first elsen and the fear that it started how it all echoed on their treatment with Japhet, how he got filled with hatred and resentment, how upon That Dedan would get furious at them for how they broke his friend and the world starts filling with spectres for all the accidental deaths or all the stress burnts, and also how the whole sugar business with Enoch started.
> 
> I still love this game dearly, and I love thinking about it's lore. I can only hope to one day keep writing this series n_n
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
